Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil
by TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy knew it was wrong but he couldn't help the way he felt about a certain Hogwarts student. He never would have thought that she felt the same. Companion piece to Lily Potter and the Potions Professor.
1. First Impression

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Please note that this fic is a companion piece to _Lily Potter and the Potions Professor._ It is the same story told from Draco's P.O.V. (not a sequel). While this fic can be read alone it is probably best to read the Lily version first. If you've already read it, thanks for sticking with Lily and Draco. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: First Impression**

Draco Malfoy was not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year he would be taking up the position of the Potions Professor and while he knew he was able to do the job he didn't particularly feel comfortable being in the castle again. He hadn't stepped foot in it for 26 years and there was a reason for that. He knew that the students and teachers alike would not welcome him. He never would have imagined that this would be the least of his worries.

**XXX**

Draco stood staring at the door of the classroom. It was closed and he'd already had to open it a number of times today. That fact didn't help the uneasy feeling he had when he held the door handle; it'd be another group of students and another judgement that he'd be facing. With a deep breath and his head held high he opened the door and moved into the classroom silently.

"Good morning," he said and it was the first noise he'd made since entering the room. A number of surprised faces looked up at him, clearly unaware that he entered the room. "I am your new potions teacher, Professor Malfoy."

His name was met by a torrent of whispers; just what he expected and could no longer stand.

"Silence!" he said coldly, glaring at his students.

To his relief, everyone stopped immediately.

"Open your books to page 7 and read through to page 29," he ordered as the class groaned. "And do it in silence."

He knew he had to keep up a severe front if he wanted to have any control over these students who already judged him so harshly. He moved to his desk and began to flick through some papers that he'd been preparing for the next class.

He looked up when he heard some muttering towards the back of the classroom but it had stopped and all of the students had there heads down and were reading. He stood up and moved around the desk silently observing the class. He was reminded of his school days once again and quickly pushed the image from his mind. Just as he refocused on the class his gaze swept over a girl at the back of the dungeon. She had fair skin and long red hair. She was sitting down but he could tell she wasn't very tall because the two students either side of her were a head above her. She was looking back at him and his grey eyes connected with her blues ones. His heart beat quickened for the moment that their gaze was locked but she hastily looked down at her book and not knowing what else to do Draco resumed his surveying of the class.

He had no idea why he had had such a reaction to the red haired girl. He picked up the class list from his desk and scanned it. His eyes rested on a name, the only name that could belong to the student he was searching for; _Lily Potter_.

When the bell finally sounded to indicate the end of the class that felt like it would never end, Draco scooped up his papers and made his way towards the door.

"Homework will be to read up to page 45 and be ready for a practical lesson next time," he called as he kept moving towards the exit.

He could not bring himself to venture another look at Potter but he had a strange feeling that her eyes were on him as he swept out of the room.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review :) Also there is a poll on my profile page if you'd like to check it out.**


	2. Draco's Son

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Yes it's a really short chapter but you know they'll get longer. :) Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Draco's Son  
**  
"What'd you think of your new potions teacher?" Draco asked Scorpius who had come to see him in his office while the rest of the school was at lunch.

"You're my father," said Scorpius, although he smiled.

Draco pondered the idea for a moment and then looked his son in the eye.

"I'm sorry if this has caused any difficulties for you," he said.

"Don't worry about it, I've had six years of putting up with looks and whispers, I'm used to it," Scorpius said this very conversationally but Draco suspected that he was making light of it simply for his benefit and was secretly thankful that he didn't have to face the reality of his son's troubles.

"Why won't you eat in the Great Hall?" asked Scorpius trying to hide a smirk.

"I don't want to," replied Draco eyeing his son for a moment. He knew that Scorpius was a stronger person then he'd ever been and a better person but sometimes he displayed a subtle cruelty that bothered him. He reminded him of himself at a younger age before he'd been broken.

"I wonder what Mum would think of you, a teacher," said Scorpius thoughtfully as the smile slipped from his face.

Draco felt his heart tear at the mention of his late wife. He did not answer Scorpius. He still could not bring himself to speak of her. She had been gone for almost three years but the wounds her death had left in both her husband and her son were far from healed.

Scorpius shot his father a sideways glance before moving to the door and exiting without another word. Draco barely noticed him go and remained seated in his chair, a distant look claiming residence on his pale face.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews and votes.**


	3. Lonely Days At Hogwarts

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Hello again. Thanks for the reviews and please keep 'em coming. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Lonely Days at Hogwarts**

Draco was sitting in his office reading some dismal second year's essay on fertiliser potions. He set it down after marking a large D on it and moved to the doorway. He opened the door and looked out into the empty corridor. He looked to his right and knew that it lead to the Slytherin dormitories where he'd spent a lot of his former days at Hogwarts. He remembered his school days again and how he's enjoyment of them had declined over the seven years he'd been a student. He had been popular among the Slytherins, given his social status and pure bloodline, but he'd never had one person who he'd ever really connected with. No one... until Astoria. She'd revived him, she'd saved him, and now she was gone. His thoughts suddenly landed on a red haired girl and he wondered why he was thinking about Lily Potter. What had put her into his head?

He was pulled from these thoughts by another red haired girl who had passed his door and was heading down the corridor.

"Weasley," he called after her.

"What?" said Rose irritably turning to face him.

"Manners," he said in a quiet voice.

Rose huffed.

"You're more like your father than anyone would've hoped," he said to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she spat.

"Nothing, just that I think you're rude," he said plainly before a smirk crept onto his face. "And that I think you need to be taught a lesson. Ten points from Gryffindor."

"What! You have got to be kidding," said Rose, outraged.

Draco chuckled. It gave him great amusement to be able to have this affect on Ron Weasley's daughter.

"I am not _kidding_," he said.

"You little b-" Rose started before her mouth suddenly snapped shut.

Draco had his wand out and had waved it lazily in her direction just as she'd been about to insult him.

"I suppose I should've let you go," he said. "But I don't take kindly to being insulted, especially not by a _Weasley_. You will meet me every night after dinner for detention for the next two weeks. And _don't_ be late."

He turned and retreated to his office, releasing Rose from the spell only as he was closing the door behind him. As he made his way back to his desk he pondered his own words. Did he really still hold the same contempt for the Weasleys that he had all those years ago; the loathing that his father had ingrained in him since his earliest memories? Again his thoughts made their way to Lily Potter; another Weasley and suddenly he wasn't so sure that he did hate them, at least not all of them.


	4. Working Late in the Library

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Special announcement- I have indeed been working on a sequel to Lily Potter and the Potions Profressor and I will be posting it. However, I definitely will not be posting it until I have finished posting this one and when I think that it is right (it's still in the rough draft stages). Thanks for voting on the poll in regards to this. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Working Late in the Library**

Draco was starting to wish he hadn't came back to Hogwarts. The students were being relentless with their muttered insults and dirty looks. It had been well over twenty years since his Death Eater days but apparently not twenty years long enough. He avoided crowded areas with a high student density and did not eat with the rest of the school. He also saved any visits to the library until after hours so that he didn't have to put up with the whispers. One particular evening however he ran into someone else who had paid the library a late night visit.

He'd thought he was quite alone and had made his way to a section of the library which he didn't particularly want anyone catching him in. His arm was fully extended, reaching for the book he'd been looking for, when he heard someone gasp and a crumpling of parchment. He stopped dead and turned to see who it was, otherwise holding his position. His gaze met that of Lily Potter's and they both held it. He knew he should look away but he couldn't. It was Potter who finally broke their eye contact. Her startled eyes darted to his arm which was still outstretched. He knew immediately that she must have seen his Dark Mark and cursed the burden that was a constant reminder to him. As soon as she'd looked at it she had looked away again and was attempting to hide her face with her long, red hair; her beautiful long, red hair.

Shaking these thoughts Draco lowered his hand from its position and pulled his sleeve down to cover the wretched mark.

"What're you still doing here Potter?" he asked.

"I..." she started.

"You had better get back to your dormitory, it's almost past curfew," he cut in to distract himself from her mouth which was still trying to find words.

"Of course, Professor," she replied in a timid tone before starting to cram her books back into her school bag.

She finally achieved this and got up to leave. As she passed him their robes brushed against each other and he was suddenly taken by the urge to stop her and well, he didn't know what else. He also realised that his hand had reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked up and their eyes met again. He thought wildly for a second about what he could say.

I know what you saw," he finally said quietly. By this stage he could feel the Potter's pulse, where he still held her wrist, beating rapidly.

"I didn't see anything," she breathed.

He could tell that she was lying but he suspected that it wasn't to get herself out of trouble but to save him an explanation.

"Very good, Potter," he said, reluctantly letting go of her wrist.

She nodded to show her understanding before hurrying off towards the exit. He watched her the whole time wondering what he was going to do now that life at Hogwarts was going to become so much more complicated than being the subject of whispers and insults.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review because I love hearing what you think. :)**


	5. Falling for the Potions Pupil

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Hello again. So here's another chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Falling For the Potions Pupil**

Draco had spent the whole night tossing and turning in his bed. He hadn't been sleeping well, not since his first night back at Hogwarts but he just assumed that it must've been nerves or something like that. He'd woken early and headed out to the grounds for a walk to try to clear his head before another day of classes.

He was on his way back to the castle as it was nearly time for the first class of the day. He had his head down and was deep in thought when someone suddenly bumped into him. He lost his footing for a moment but regained it almost immediately. The same could not be said for the other person; Lily Potter.

_Oh great_, he thought. Of all the people at Hogwarts that he could have ran into it had to be Lily Potter.

"Watch it there, Potter," he said quietly.

"Oh...I...sorry," she mumbled as her face glowed red with embarrassment.

"Well are you going to get up or just sit in the wet grass all day?" he asked as he extended his hand to her in an attempt to ease her embarrassment.

She looked up at him from the ground and their eyes met in a prolonged gaze. Draco's mind was racing as he fought against the thoughts that crept into his mind. He'd just gotten them under control when she finally took his hand.

At her touch his heart began to beat rapidly and Potter's face burned scarlet once again. They both let go as soon as she was standing and she mumbled a thank you as she hid her face behind her long hair.

Draco couldn't help the frown that formed on his brow. What was this effect that she had on him? He'd only felt like this with one other person, but it couldn't be the same thing. It couldn't possibly be the same thing.

"You'd better hurry along, class starts soon," he said as he began to walk back towards the castle.

In truth he had plenty of time to get to class but he had to get away from her. He had to stop himself from feeling like this every time he was near her. If he didn't get this under control soon he'd be in trouble; big trouble.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading once again and please let me know your thoughts in a review.**


	6. A Potions Project

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Thanks for your encouraging reviews. I'm very glad you're enjoying Draco's side of things. I know these chapters are short but I was trying to keep it the same as Lily's story. Also I have been busily working on both this and the sequel so I should be able to have them both well into the final stages this month.**

**Chapter 6: A Potions Project**

Draco entered the classroom with his mind still on Lily Potter. He wondered what her tendency to blush every time she saw him meant and hoped that it wasn't what he suspected. He was at the front of the room before he remembered the class that he had; seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Scorpius was in this class and so was Potter's brother and cousin. He didn't need any of them right now, least of all Rose Weasley who had taken it upon herself to make his time as Potions Professor a misery.

"Please open your books to page 15," he said staring at the back wall.

There was a ruffling of pages as the students obeyed.

"The Draught of Living Death," said someone loudly. "Sir, we covered this last year!"

Draco's eyes darted down to his own book.

"Pathetic," he heard the unmistakable voice of Weasley say.

He took a deep breath and stopped himself from speaking the retort that had almost made it to his lips.

"Well then you should have no trouble in producing me a perfect sample of it," said Draco looking up at the class.

"Don't you think this is a waste of time?" said Weasley without raising her hand. "Shouldn't we be focusing on learning _new_ things?"

Draco stared at her. She was really starting to annoy him now.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn," he said glaring at her.

She went to say something else but was stopped by Albus Potter who was sitting next to her.

Draco was grateful for this although he knew it had been done to save Gryffindor losing more points rather than save him any more public injury. He glanced at Scorpius who was smirking.

"I suggest you all get started," he ordered the class once he was sure no one else was going to interrupt. "And if you can't all brew this potion to perfection I'll be giving you detention until you can!"

A few people looked outraged by this but no one said anything as they all set to work.

Draco was happy for them to be distracted with their work; he couldn't seem to handle them today.  
The class dragged on and Draco wanted nothing more than for it to end. He felt strangely like he was a student again. Looking at the time he was pleased to see that there was only five minutes left.

"I'll be coming around to inspect your potions now," he called to the class.

A few students here and there hurriedly threw a few more ingredients into their cauldrons and others were double checking the instructions.

Draco glided over to the Slytherin students first and after quickly glancing into their cauldrons declared that they were satisfactory. He then made his way over to the Gryffindors.

"You're right to go Potter, that looks perfect," he said as Albus beamed and began packing up his cauldron.

Draco then peered into Rose's cauldron.

"Pathetic," he said so only she could hear. "A bit murky. Consistancy is a bit thick too."

He indulged in a glance at her outraged face. She appeared to be almost biting her tongue in half.

"Detention," he said triumphantly. "Again. You're making a habit of this Weasley. Clean up this mess and get going to your next class."

Rose was furiously throwing her potions ingredients and cauldron into her bag as Draco gave detention to a couple of other Gryffindors who had also been giving him trouble.

When they had left Draco went back to his office, extremely thankful that he didn't have another class this period.

* * *

**AN: Thanks again for reading. If you've got time please leave a review. :)**


	7. Reformed

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**Chapter 7: Reformed**

Draco could not stop thinking about Lily Potter. How could he feel this way? She was young enough to be his daughter. He had a son that was older than her. She was his student.

He thought of the strange encounters they had had. The looks they'd exchanged, the way she made him feel like he was a teenager again, the acceptance of him that she alone had offered. Images of that night in the library and that day in the grounds crept into his mind. He knew this was wrong, he shouldn't feel this way about a school girl but she seemed to feel the same. Didn't she? Why did she always blush when he looked at her? How could he know if she felt the same way when he didn't even know what he himself was feeling?

**xxx**

The class had ended and the fifth year students had all left the room. One was straggling behind, still packing up their cauldron and potions ingredients. Who was it?

Draco looked up and saw who it was; Lily Potter... again.

Unable to stop himself Draco made his way in her direction as she slung her bag over her shoulder. He wanted her to stay. But why?

"Well done, today, Potter," he found himself saying when she'd almost made it to the door.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, professor," she replied.

The last word hit him with a pang of guilt. _You are her professor_, he reminded himself.

"You're very talented, you know," he went on without meaning to. But he just wanted her to stay.  
She smiled at him again and he felt his heart hammer in his chest.

In an attempt to distract himself he asked; "What other classes do you take?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Astronomy, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts," she listed. At the mention of the last one she seemed to falter.

"It's okay, I'm reformed," he reassured with a smile. He wanted her to know.

She quickly glanced at his left forearm again and he felt a little hurt. Didn't she believe him? Maybe if he showed it to her she would see that he had nothing to hide.

"Would you like to see it?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment but nodded slowly. With his heart still beating a rapid rhythm he pulled his left sleeve up to expose the Mark. He always wore long sleeves these days; he hated the sight of it. However he looked down at it and noticed Potter reaching out to touch it. Instinctively he pulled away but wished he hadn't. Now he looked like he did have something to hide.

She withdrew her hand and offered a mumbled apology.

She paused for a moment and then asked; "Does it hurt?"

"No," he shrugged. "Not anymore." It was true that it didn't hurt anymore but the fact that he'd known what it had felt like while the Dark Lord was at the height of his power made him feel ashamed. He regretted ever having the damn thing on him and now in front of Lily Potter he regretted it more than ever.

"I don't judge you," she said suddenly pulling him from his thoughts. "I mean... well not that you'd care what I think."

He looked at her for a moment wondering what it was about her that made him want her approval.

"It's funny but for some reason I do care what you think Lily Potter," he admitted.

In an instant he wished he hadn't spoken. Why had he said that?

_Quick, I've got to get out of here_, he thought before turning and leaving as calmly as possible.

Again he did not venture a glance at her but knew that she was staring after him.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. :)**


	8. The Borrow and the Return

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Finally a longer chapter! Thanks for the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Borrow and the Return**

Fifth year Potions soon became a bittersweet class for Draco. He shamefully looked forward to it because he knew he'd get to see Lily Potter but he also dreaded it for the exact same reason. It was becoming more and more difficult for him to concentrate on teaching a class when he knew that she was in the room.

One morning when he had her class first he went to the classroom early; not really knowing why. He discovered that she had had the same idea and found her waiting at the door.

"You're early, Potter," he stated, trying to keep things casual.

She smiled shyly at him and he found himself returning it. Why had he done that? He opened the door a small bit but kept his hand on the handle. He shot a nervous sidelong glance at her. He couldn't go into the room alone with her, Merlin knows what might happen.

"You can go in and wait, I forgot something, I have to go back and get it," he invented suddenly as he turned and retreated back to his office.

When he reached his office he went in and bolted the door behind him. This had to stop, he couldn't feel this way about a fifteen year old girl; especially not this one. What would Potter do if he found out? Draco dreaded the thought. He looked down at his watch and noticed that there was still about ten minutes before he had to return. He'd just stay here until it was time for the class to start, by that time the rest of the students should have arrived and he could avoid her.

When he did return to the class and had set them to work on a potion he found Lily Potter approaching him at his desk. He pretended not to notice as his heart thumped away in his chest.

"Excuse me, Professor," she said quietly.

"Yes," he said as he looked up. _Damn her_, he thought as his gaze connected with hers.

"I, er, I forgot my potions book," she said. "May I borrow one?"

He couldn't reply, his voice seemed to have caught in his throat so he just reached into a drawer at his desk and pulled the appropriate book out.

"Thank you," she said as he handed it to her.

He watched her return to her desk and thought, not for the first time, that things were going to get complicated.

xxx

Draco was grateful to find himself at the end of another day. As usual, he had decided to avoid the Great Hall and eat in his room. He had finally been able to have a glass of Firewhiskey too. As the liquid ran down his throat he felt it burn and he felt slightly more courageous. He looked down at the bottle, they didn't make it like they used to, or was it just that he'd drank that much of it now that he felt the effects less? Replacing the bottle to the small table he got it from, he picked up the only other object on the table, a silver photo frame. Astoria's beautiful smile was always torture to look at. Her blue eyes sparkled and he returned the frame to the table as well, turning it away from him. He stood up and went back out to his office. He had some essays that had to be marked. He wondered why he'd even applied for the position now.

He'd just closed the door to his room when he heard a knock at the door and then a muffled gasp.  
Frowning he approached the door quickly and opened it. If it was another knock-and-run prank whoever it was would be getting detention for a month! He was pleasantly surprised by who the culprit was this time.

"Potter, is that you?" he said knowing full well that he was looking at the retreating back of Lily Potter.

She'd stopped but still didn't turn to face him.

He felt the Firewhiskey at work within him and unable to help himself said; "Going somewhere?"

He heard her gulp.

"Oh, I thought you mustn't have been in," she said. The lie was evident in her voice.

Still feeling emboldened by his drink Draco proceeded with the conversation.

"I know I'm a wizard Potter, but you give me too much credit, I'm not that fast," he said as he leaned up against the door frame and folded his arms. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

There was a long pause in which Draco had plenty of time to weigh his options. The decision he made he later reflected probably wasn't the best one.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked. "I'm guessing you came down here for a reason."

She gulped again and Draco shamelessly watched her slowly approach him. He moved aside to allow her to pass and noticed that she looked up and down the corridor before crossing the threshold. As the whiskey hadn't obliterated all sense of caution, he did the same to double check and then closed the door.

_What are you doing?_ a voice in the back of his mind asked but he ignored it and took a seat at his desk, conjuring a chair for Potter at the same time.

"Take a seat," he said.

"Thank you," she replied as she did so.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and he began to listen to the voice in his head telling him to get her the hell out of there.

After a pause she stood up abruptly and held out a book saying; "I just wanted to return your book really, I've found mine so I won't need it anymore, thanks for lending it to me."

The rapidity with which she said this had him questioning himself more than ever.

"Oh," he said as he also stood and took the book from her. Disappointment settled in him. Why? This was good. She was leaving.

He held her gaze as these thoughts flicked through his brain. He looked into her eyes...her eyes, they were almost identical to Astoria's, he suddenly noticed.

"I guess I'll get going..." Potter said slowly. Was that a question or a statement?

When he didn't answer she turned and started for the door.

"Wait," he murmured. He wanted to see her eyes again. See those eyes with life behind them.

He rounded the desk and was on the same side as her now. He had hardly noticed himself doing this.  
She turned and swiftly crossed the room again, stopping only inches from him. She looked up at him; looked into his eyes.

He couldn't tear his eyes from her, he just wanted to look into her eyes forever. Involuntarily he reached out and touched her cheek, like he had done so many times with Astoria. She smiled and he was reminded that this was Lily Potter not Astoria...

_Knock! Knock!_

Someone had knocked on the door. Both Draco and Potter's eyes widened as they heard the voice of Scorpius call out.

"Father, may I come in?"

"Here," Draco whispered as he hurried to a large cabinet that he knew was relatively empty and opened the door. "Get in."

Potter jumped in at once and he closed the door. With a wave of his wand he locked it and then cast the Muffliato charm on it as well.

"Come in," he called as he darted back around the other side of his desk.

He was just sitting down as Scorpius opened the door and entered. He stopped and looked around the room, his eyes hovering on the cabinet that contained Lily Potter.

"What were you doing?" he asked suspiciously as he approached his father.

"Nothing," replied Draco a little too quickly. "Just marking these essays." He indicated the pile of untouched parchment rolls.

Scorpius cast a glance at them and read one of the names that was visible.

"Samantha Fox," he said aloud. "Isn't she a third year?"

Draco wondered where this was going.

"If I'm not mistaken that there is a fifth year potions book, why do you need that to mark third year essays?" he questioned.

Draco's eyes darted to the book on his desk.

"I hardly need to refer to a text book to mark essays, Scorpius," he said calmly. "I am the teacher after all."

Scorpius scrutinised him for a moment before smirking.

"I suppose that's true," he said although his eyes flicked to the book again.

Draco watched him carefully. He always seemed to know more than he should.

"What did you need?" he asked in an attempt to distract his son.

"I was just wondering if you needed me to do anything about Weasley," he said falling back into his usual manner. "To stop her giving you trouble in class."

Draco was almost touched by his son's concern.

"No, that won't be necessary," he replied although the offer was tempting. "I'll deal with her in a more conventional way."

"But detention is so boring," said Scorpius, clearly disappointed.

"I don't think we should draw attention to ourselves," replied Draco firmly. "We don't want people thinking ill of us."

"They already do," said Scorpius moodily.

"Well don't give them more reason to," said Draco, a little fed up now. Potter was probably wondering what was going on.

Scorpius turned to leave but stopped and stared at the cabinet.

Draco bit his lip in anticipation but Scorpius merely dismissed whatever thought had popped into his head and left without another word.

When he was quite sure that Scorpius was gone, Draco released Potter from her hiding place.

He held out his hand to help her up and wished he hadn't. At her touch he was reminded of what he'd almost done. He avoided her eyes, trying to think of a way to get out this.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"It's quite late, maybe you should go back to Gryffindor Tower," he suggested weakly.

"Why? What happened?" she questioned as she reached out to touch him.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to put a stop to this. Especially now that Scorpius suspected him of something. He quickly grabbed her wrist before her hand made contact.

They were looking at each other again. She looked a little bit scared so he released her.

"I can't do this," he said. "It's wrong, I can't..."

Was he admitting that they had crossed that point, that he recognised the temptation she was to him? Her answer confirmed this.

"It's not," said Potter loudly. "You can, I want you to..."

Her words 'I want you' were too much for him.

"No, Lily, we can't!" he said firmly, surprised by his use of her first name.

He now saw tears in her eyes and it was agony to witness.

"Please Lily," he implored. "We can't do this, not to Scorpius and not to..." he trailed off, unsure if he should reveal the other thoughts that had been holding him back.

"To my father?" Lily questioned and he was shocked to hear that she knew he'd been thinking about it.

He exhaled and closed his eyes, he was struggling to think straight now.

"This has nothing to with him," Lily said. "I make my own decisions."

"This has everything to do with him," Draco shot back, finding himself caught up in the argument. "This is wrong. Not only am I your teacher but you're Harry Potter's daughter."

"Who cares?" she cried out in exasperation.

"I _care_!" he said now raising his voice too. "And I'm pretty sure he'd care too. Not to mention the rest of your family."

He thought of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Rose, Albus, Hugo. All of them would hate even the thought of him looking at her in that way let alone anything else. Too much had already happened.

"I'm not dictated to by my family," said Lily fiercely. "I thought you of all people would understand that!"  
With that she turned and stormed out of the room.

He didn't try to stop her or go after her; he let her go. The last thing she'd said had hit him hard. So she at least knew a small piece of his past. What else had she heard? What else had Harry Potter told her about him? He suddenly felt the contempt that he'd felt during his school years rise up in him again. He hadn't hated Harry Potter like this in over twenty years.

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


	9. A Suspicious Son

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: I'm so sorry it's been much longer than usual since I've posted a chapter but I've been kind of busy. Anyway I hope you like this one.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: A Suspicious Son**

Draco wished he could stop thinking about Lily Potter. He was regretting his actions more and more. Why hadn't he been able to control himself? Had Scorpius not interrupted them, how far would he have gone?

_Potter's daughter_, he thought bitterly to himself.

Of all the witches in the world she had to be Potter's daughter.

Draco was in his office sitting at his desk musing over the possible consequences if he did take it further. How would Harry and Ginny react?

_What am I thinking? _He asked himself. _Who cares how they'd react? I'm not going to do anything...am I?_

Draco was getting tired of the walls of his office and decided to go for a walk in the grounds. He knew it would be freezing outside but maybe that would do him some good. At least if he was cold and wet he'd be thinking about that rather than Lily. He grabbed his cloak and exited his dungeon office.

He had been right in expecting the harsh hand of winter to be at work in the grounds. It seemed to slap him bitterly and indeed it was a good form of distraction. The night time darkness and extra chill engulfed Draco all of a sudden but he continued to walk aimlessly towards the Forbidden Forest. He didn't bother to light his wand, the crescent moon provided little light but it was enough for him to make out any obstacles.

Only when a fresh torrent of sleet set in did Draco finally decide to retreat to the castle. His clothes were soaked through and he was so cold by the time he made it back that he could barely feel anything. Being a wizard he could've easily fixed this but he didn't bother.

He glanced at the doors into the Great Hall and for a fleeting moment considered entering but then remembered who might be in there, sitting at Gryffindor table. Deciding to retire for the night he turned towards the dungeons and began to walk in that direction. He was only a few feet from the door when the sound of someone running up the steps into the entrance hall stopped him in his tracks. Lily Potter came hurrying through the doors, dripping wet and shivering. Draco watched her as she muttered a charm and pointed her wand at her robes, drying them. She pocketed her wand and headed towards the Great Hall. Apparently she had not seen Draco and he suddenly realised that he was staring at her. He didn't want her to see him so he quickly turned away and continued the last few steps to the dungeon door. It was slightly ajar but he closed it completely behind him and pressed himself up against the back of it. His heart had once again started to beat at a rapid rate.

"What's the matter father?" came Scorpius' voice from the shadows.

Draco jumped at the sound of his son's question.

"N-nothing," he managed to say as he tried to regain his composure.

"Really," said Scorpius as he stepped into the light. "Doesn't seem like it."

"I've just been outside is all," covered Draco. "It's freezing. I need to get dry."

Scorpius' gaze pierced Draco and he knew what he was doing. Draco immediately closed his mind and broke their eye contact.

Scorpius laughed. "An innocent man doesn't need to hide," he said with a smirk before attempting to walk past his father.

Draco grabbed his arm just above the elbow, stopping him.

"You might think everything is a joke," he said dangerously. "But I'm warning you now; _never _try to enter my thoughts again. You might not like what you find."

He finally looked at his son when he spoke the last sentence and saw a momentary flicker of fear pass across the face that so resembled his own.

Evidently annoyed by his brief display of weakness Scorpius pulled his arm from Draco's grip and retreated back down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room without another word or even a smirk.

* * *

**AN: Please don't forget to review. Thanks so much for reading.**


	10. Christmas Surprise

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Hi! Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the short chapter length. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Christmas Surprise**

Draco sat quietly in his study at home. It was Christmas Eve and he and Scorpius would be leaving soon to spend the night and Christmas Day with his parents in their Manor. The object in his hand had been purchased some three years ago; it was a small and intricately designed pendant of a lion on a delicate silver chain. It still bore the label which read; _Patronus Charm_. He could almost hear Astoria's playful laugh at the pun, almost see her sparkling eyes as the laugh reached them, almost feel the light squeeze of her hand in his when she had spotted it the first time. He'd been back to the shop a few times before he'd bought it and he'd gotten it for her. He knew she'd wanted it but she never would've said so. Just a small hint that she thought it was cute was all she needed to give and she knew that it would be hers eventually. The thought that it had never been hers pained him so much that he had to close his hand around it and hide it from his eyes. He'd waited too long to buy it and too long to give it to her and then she was gone.

"It's time to go," said Scorpius and Draco was suddenly awakened from his thoughts.

He looked up at his son and saw what no one else ever saw in him; Astoria. It was true that Scorpius resembled him very much but while his eyes were the shape and colour of his father, there was a look in them that he could only have inherited from his mother.

"I'll just be a minute," he said looking down.

"I'll wait downstairs," said Scorpius as his eyes darted down to his father's hands. "The portkey leaves in five minutes."

"Thanks," said Draco looking up at his son as he turned and left.

It was time, Draco decided, to do what he'd been too afraid to do ever since he'd realised he had feelings for Lily Potter. It was time to take action and do what he wanted to do instead of hesitating. He picked up a quill and wrote on the bottom of the label; _So you'll always be safe._ Then he wrapped the necklace up in some brown paper and attached a small card which he had written on; _For Lily. Happy Christmas. DM._ He looked at it for a moment and wondered if he should have been so bold as to identify himself. Shrugging he walked over to a large owl with keen yellow eyes which sat upon a perch. She turned her head to the side as Draco tied the small parcel to her leg. He put his arm out and the owl jumped nimbly onto it. When Draco opened the window an icy wind blew in and buffeted the owl causing her to tighten her grip and dig her claws painfully into his arm. He leaned out of the window and she took flight.

"Thirty seconds father," called Scorpius who was standing on the snow covered lawn below and pointing to an old dinted saucepan only a few feet away.

"I'm coming now," Draco called back, as he withdrew from the window and closed it behind him.

* * *

**AN: Please leave a review and let me know if you like it or not. Thanks again for reading. :)**


	11. Right or Wrong

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Hi again. Thanks for reading. Sorry it has been taking me longer than usual to update this one but I have been working on the sequel as well so that's what has been taking up my time. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think by reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Right or Wrong**

Draco had arrived back at Hogwarts after Christmas break the same day as the students.

While the rest of the school was occupied with the start of term feast he sat alone in his office. He was pondering his rash decision to give Lily the 'Patronus Charm'. _Her_ charm; Astoria's not Lily's. After all this time how could he do such a thing? Why had he done it? He knew why; because Lily Potter reminded him of his wife. It was that simple and yet that complicated. Astoria had been the love of his life; the only person he'd ever truly loved. She had been the light in his dark life. Now that she was extinguished he saw a dim glow in the distance and knew that it was Lily Potter. Maybe that was the answer. Maybe if he just waited until a more appropriate time in Lily's life he could be with her. Now was not the time, he reminded himself, she's only fifteen.

As he came to this conclusion he picked up a quill and pulled a piece of parchment towards him. In the seconds that it took him to do this he lost the resolution to put his thoughts in writing and returned to dwelling on his predicament.

"Hi," said the unmistakable voice of Lily Potter.

Draco jumped, lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed her step into the room.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"How long have you been there?" he asked looking at her. He couldn't help himself, he had to see her eyes.

"Only about a minute," she answered approaching him.

He noticed that she was wearing the charm around her neck and found himself smiling. Without even deciding to do so, he got up and moved around to the other side of his desk.

"Nice pendant," he commented as he took it up in his hand and took a painful look at it.

"I wanted to thank you for it," she whispered as she leaned towards him.

He let go of the necklace and looked up from it to meet her eyes again. They were so blue; exactly the same shade as Astoria's and once again he found himself touching her face. Drawn to her, he leant closer as well. His heart was beating rapidly as their lips met, brushing gently. He felt Lily's hand touch the back of his neck and realised suddenly that he'd gone too far. He pulled away from her.

"What?" said Lily.

"I've told you," he said hanging his head.

Her small hand gently took his and he felt his heart hammer even faster. Her hand, unlike her eyes, were so different and new to him. He wondered why her touch had caused him to feel this way. Only seconds before, he'd convinced himself that he only thought he had feelings for her because of her eyes and who they reminded him of. He wasn't so sure anymore. But he wasn't sure of much at the moment. He'd only been back at Hogwarts for a couple of hours and in that time he'd had that many conflicting thoughts about Lily he didn't know where he was up to.

She didn't let go so he looked up at her.

"Why did you give this to me?" she asked pointing to her necklace.

He didn't know so he looked away and took a deep breath.

"Draco," she said softly.

She'd never spoken his name before, it'd always been 'Professor Malfoy'. He liked hearing her say it.

"I don't know," he finally answered. "I don't know what it is about you but..."

"But what?" she asked quickly when he trailed off.

What could he say? It was partly a lie and partly the truth that he didn't know what it was about her. He knew full well what one of the reasons was but how could he say to a fifteen year old that she reminded him of his dead wife? He also knew that this wasn't the only reason. The very first time that they'd made eye contact across the classroom she'd caused his heart rate to rise and although he could tell they were blue he had not seen Astoria in her eyes that day. It had been Lily Potter he was looking at then and only Lily.

"But, I just want to be with you," he said as he looked at her again. This was the only explanation he could give her and himself and he immediately wished he hadn't said it out loud. "I know it's wrong," he added trying to dissuade her. "It's so wrong."

"It's not wrong," said Lily sincerely. "It's not because I feel it too. I've spent the last four months trying to tell myself that it's nothing, just a school girl crush but it's not, it's so much more. It _could be_ so much more if you'd just stop fighting it. Let this be what it should be."

"Sometimes it's not enough," said Draco. "Sometimes you can't always have what you want or what you want to be right." Was that what this was? Just something that he _wanted_ to be right and wasn't?

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with this," said Lily desperately.

He pulled his hand away from her. This was getting way out of hand. What wasn't right was if he let her believe that his motives were as simple as hers, that the only thing stopping him was the fact that he was the teacher and she the student.

"I need to do the right thing for once," he finally said.

"Oh so now you want to do the right thing," she said bitterly, turning away from him.

Draco Malfoy watched the back of Lily Potter and considered what she'd said. She'd spent months trying to tell herself this was nothing, so had he. She'd figured it was more than just a crush, he'd figured it was more than just the resemblance with Astoria's eyes. She'd stopped fighting her feelings and it was time he did too.

She was heading for the door and was almost there. He hurried after her and without another thought grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. He pulled her into him and they shared a long kiss. When they finally broke apart she was shocked and, with a smile, he was looking at Lily Potter and only Lily Potter.


	12. Reassurance

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Ok so I've been a bit slack with my updates lately but I have good reason. The last few weekends I've been busy. Busy doing what, you may ask. OMG! I went to a Harry Potter convention on March 26th and met James and Oliver Phelps, Stan Ianevski and Nat Tena. It was amazing! All of them were so cool (especially James). But wait there's more... this weekend just gone I went to Melbourne to Supanova (sort of Australia's Comic Con) and met...wait for it...TOM FELTON! OMG! He is so amazing and has the most beautiful blue eyes and it so incredibly nice. I got totally star struck but it was still awesome and totally worth the 18 hour round trip that it took to drive there. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you like. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Reassurance**

Draco opened the door of his dungeon classroom and strode to the front of the room. He had been anticipating this class; fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. He turned around to face the class but kept his head down.

"Please take out your cauldrons and ingredients," he said.

He heard the class do as he'd ordered.

"Turn your books to page 139 and attempt to brew the Elixir of Youth," continued Draco as he looked up.

He caught a glimpse of Lily Potter watching him anxiously but did not stop to make eye contact. He couldn't afford to be too indiscreet.

The rest of the class was chatting excitedly about the potion.

"Don't get too excited," he called out. "The name is merely to make it sound impressive, the potion itself only has a cosmetic effect and no lasting result."

There was a collective sigh of disappointment but the class got to work anyway.

Draco waited until the students had managed to get a few ingredients into their cauldrons and then made his way to the back of the classroom. He noticed that Anthony McLaggen was working next to Lily and kept throwing glances at her. He suddenly felt jealous...of a school kid.

He took out his wand and muttering a spell directed it towards Anthony's cauldron. As he was tucking his wand back into his robes a large amount of a thick purple smoke came issuing out of the cauldron. Only a few seconds later a loud blast echoed throughout the dungeon. Draco smirked.

"McLaggen!" he yelled hardly able to hide the amusement in his voice.

As the smoke cleared Draco had to use all his self control not to laugh. McLaggen's face was blackened and his hair was sticking straight up. Draco felt a sense of triumph.

"You're supposed to stir after you add the newt's tail," he said adopting a stern tone. "You there, Smith, take McLaggen to the hospital wing and get him checked out by the nurse." He directed this at the boy on Lily's other side who obeyed him at once.

When the fuss had died down and the rest of the class had resumed work Draco approached the table that Lily was working at to clean up after McLaggen. His heart beat quickened now that he was this close to Lily but he was getting use to that. He smiled to himself.

"You did that," said Lily quietly as she continued to work.

"Is that an accusation, Potter?" he replied without looking up.

He felt her eyes on him before she spoke again; "Maybe, why?"

"Because if it was I may have to see you after class about it," he whispered back.

"Well in that case," she said before pausing. "I think it was an accusation."

Draco chuckled silently. It was in this small moment that he realised that he no longer wanted to run from the idea of being with Lily Potter. He finally gave into the fact that she wanted him and he wanted her.

"Sir, I need help!" bellowed one of the other students suddenly.

Draco let out an annoyed sigh.

"Duty calls," he said to Lily with a wink before making his way over to the obnoxious student.

Once again he felt her eyes on him but this time he liked it.

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


	13. A Secret Shared

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Okay I _finally_ finished this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: A Secret Shared**

Draco stirred from his sleep and sat half way up in his bed, propping himself up with his elbows. He didn't know what time it was but he knew he couldn't have been asleep for very long because he still felt dead tired. He blinked heavily in an attempt to open his eyes properly but they fell shut again. He fell back onto his bed to lie flat wondering what had caused him to wake. It could've been anything, he never slept well.

Suddenly he heard something. It was the sound of hurried footsteps and then a muffled voice on the other side of the door. Someone was trying to get in but none of his sneak-o-scopes had gone off. Frowning and still struggling to wake himself properly Draco grabbed his wand and approached the door. When he reached it there was silence on the other side so he grabbed the handle and swung it open. Next thing Draco felt something collide with his chest and he could see a dark silhouette of a petite witch holding a lit wand in the doorway. Blue eyes sparkled in the wand light.

"Potter?" he said in a half-relieved, half-surprised tone.

There was a short pause in which Lily blushed and removed her hand from Draco's chest. He didn't want her to; he liked the feel of her touch.

"Sorry…I…" she stammered, still staring at his chest rather than his face.

For a moment he wondered what she was looking at and then he remembered the scars that he'd lived with for so long that he barely noticed them anymore. Lily's blush was still reddening her cheeks and he smiled; she looked cute when she was embarrassed. Draco crossed his arms across his chest, obscuring her view.

"You can thank you father for those," he said. As the words escaped his lips he himself wondered why he'd made the comment. Was he trying to cast a doubt about her father in Lily's mind or was he simply offering to tell her something about himself? He supposed it was more likely the former but hoped that Lily would think it was the latter.

"My father?" Lily asked after finally lifting her gaze to meet Draco's.

"Yes," he replied with a humourless laugh.

"He did this to you," said Lily in a _very_ sympathetic tone.

Draco turned away to hide a smirk that had crept onto his face. As he did so he waved his wand to light a few candles and then took a seat. He was still quite tired.

Lily had followed him further into the room and was looking around.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he rubbed his eyes to fight the persistent fatigue.

"Oh," said Lily before pausing. "It's stupid."

Draco was suddenly struck by an urge to comfort her.

"Nothing you do is stupid, tell me what brought you here, in the middle of the night," he said quietly.

"I had a dream," she said as her eyes sparkled with the glaze of tears. "I thought you were gone."

"Gone?" asked Draco, taken aback by her words. "Why on earth would I be gone?" He spoke before he'd really thought; not something that he did often.

"I said it was stupid," said Lily emotionally.

Yes, it did seem stupid to him too but he had to remind himself that she was only fifteen and he had not been the most reliable of people. Maybe her fear of him leaving wasn't so stupid after all.

Draco contemplated this and then stood up and approached Lily, putting his hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eyes.

"You're not being stupid Lily, it's ok."

He pulled her into a one-armed hug and felt her cling tight to him. It felt quite strange to be held this way by someone other than Astoria. It seemed even stranger to be enjoying it so much and to feel his heart beat quicken.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered both to Lily and to himself.

She let go of him and looked up into his eyes. Draco looked down into Lily's bright blue eyes and found himself feeling unworthy of the adoration in them. This, however, did not stop him from wanting it. He put his hand on her cheek and leant down, kissing her lips lightly. He felt her hand on his chest again; on his scars.

"How did he do it?" she asked.

"A spell," he replied plainly.

He anticipated the 'what spell?' and 'why?' questions but they did not come; for this he was grateful yet strangely disappointed also. He looked up and caught sight of the clock.

"Maybe you should go back to your dormitory now," he suggested, not wanting to get caught with a student in his bedroom.

"Oh," said Lily with obvious disappointment.

"If you want to..." Draco started and even as he said it asked himself; _Are you mad?_

"Can I stay here?" asked Lily suddenly.

Draco looked up quickly, stunned by how forward she was being; she'd seemed so shy.

However her face reddened immediately and she said; "That's not what I meant...I...just...I mean."

Draco was unable to hide the relief that swept through him. Yes, he wanted Lily Potter but he was also a coward who did not want to get caught.

"I'll go," said Lily as she turned away from him towards the door.

"You can stay," said Draco almost against his will. _Potter's daughter_, he reminded himself.

Lily was smiling at him now and he couldn't retract his offer. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him like that.

"I mean," he continued. "For a while longer. But I think you should go before morning."

She nodded and stepped further into the room, suddenly feeling quite nervous Draco shut the door. He instantly felt better knowing that in the unlikely event that someone did show up he could hide her before opening the door.

Then, feeling much more relaxed, he walked over and flopped back onto the bed, his legs still dangling over the side. After a short pause he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Lily. He couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful; even in her cloak and flannel pyjamas.

She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. He sat up when she got there but did not look her in the eye.

"I suppose you want me to tell you about this," he said indicating the scars.

"Only if you want to," she replied quietly and he knew that she meant it.

Truth be told, he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to tell her anything that would make him look bad yet at the same time he wanted her to know his side of the story.

"I want to tell you," he said making his decision.

"Ok," said Lily and he sensed anticipation in her voice.

"As you already know I was a Death Eater," he said trying to make it sound like it didn't bother him. After all these years the thought of it still sparked unpleasant memories and it bothered him; it bothered him a lot. "I was assigned a task, a task that I didn't carry out, something that I_ couldn't_ do." He remembered the sight of Albus Dumbledore's already lifeless body being knocked off the top of the Astronomy Tower, the fear that had overwhelmed him, and the shock that Snape had actually done the thing that he could not. The memory was almost too much to bear so he continued his story.

"Anyway, I was contemplating the task and well I had realised that I couldn't do it so I..." he stopped. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea.

"You don't have to keep going," said Lily softly filling the silence with her voice and touching his hand.

Her touch reminded him that he wanted her to hear this from him and not anybody else.

"I want you to know," he said before resuming his story. "I knew what the consequences would be if I didn't go through with it, I knew that he'd kill me, kill my family and I knew he would show no mercy. Your father came across me, not accidently I don't think, in a moment of weakness which I didn't want anyone to witness, especially not him. I loathed him so much, probably almost as much as he did me. I panicked and instinctively reacted by firing a hex at him. He was defending himself and he hit me with the spell that did this."

Speaking about it had stirred up some old emotions that he didn't think he had anymore. The most worrying one was the fear that he'd felt when he'd realised that he couldn't kill Dumbledore and that his family would pay for such weakness. After all this time the Dark Lord still managed to inject fear into Draco even though he knew that he was long gone and never coming back.

"I suppose I should have said I defeated a dragon or something," he said half-heartedly when Lily remained silent.

"It wasn't your fault," she finally said. "You had no choice in what you did."

She glanced at his Dark Mark as she spoke but he didn't need that to know that she was no longer talking about how he'd obtained his scars. How did she know that he'd been thinking about and regretting his Death Eater days?

"I had a choice, Lily," he said. "I just wasn't strong enough to make the right one."

"But you're able to admit that you made that mistake," she implored. "And that makes you even stronger."

She amazed him; her ability to see past what everyone else saw and turned away from, her kindness and the reassurance she provided. When she looked at him like that he felt like it was all okay and that maybe it didn't matter that he'd been a Death Eater.

"You're too kind to me," he stated.

She smiled at him and yawned unexpectedly.

"You're tired," he pointed out. "Here take the bed; I'll sleep on the chair."

She crawled to the other side of the bed and lay down. He went to get up but felt her grab his arm and stop him, pulling him back down onto the bed.

"Lily I don't think we should..." he started hesitantly before thinking; _you're making this very difficult for me._

"Just lay here with me," she said sleepily.

He looked from her to the chair and back to her again. He knew which one he'd rather.

"Alright," he said as he lay down beside her and put his arm around her. It felt strangely right and he smiled as he drifted off to sleep, comforted by the presence of Lily Potter.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know your thoughts in a review and have a Happy Easter. :)**


	14. Quidditch Detour

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Sorry it's been a while since I updated but here it finally is, the next chapter! Enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Quidditch Detour**

Draco grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her in behind the Hippogriff statue that he'd been hiding behind. He knew that she would use this corridor on her way to the Quidditch pitch and he also knew that this would be too good of an opportunity to miss to spend time with her. While the rest of the school was distracted by the Quidditch match he and Lily could do whatever they wanted without the fear of being caught.

"Hi Lily," he said taking his hand away from her mouth, which he'd covered to stop her crying out in alarm.

"What're you doing?" she giggled as she peered back over her shoulder. "We could get caught."

"Right now, I wouldn't care if we did," he said as he pushed some of her hair away from her face and looked at her thoughtfully. Why had it taken him this long to realise that there was more to Lily Potter than just her resemblance to Astoria? Why hadn't he seen straight away that she was this beautiful?

As if she knew what he was thinking, she blushed as the last thought crossed his mind. She broke their eye contact and glanced back over her shoulder again.

"Relax," he said, confident that they were safe.

When she turned back to face him again she stepped back and ran into the statue behind her. Draco put his hand on it and leant in closer. He smiled to himself as he heard her gasp; she was still so nervous around him. Just as their lips touched the sound of footsteps broke the silence that had descended.

Lily suddenly pushed Draco away from her and stepped out into the corridor. He hated the feeling of her pushing him away even though he knew that she had only done it to save them both the trouble of being caught. She was signalling for him to remain hidden but he decided that he wanted to go somewhere more private anyway so he followed her and couldn't help but be amused by the look on her face.

Neville Longbottom came into view and stopped when he spotted the two of them. Draco heard Lily gulp and she looked up at him for help. More than happy to provide it he spoke.

"And ten points from Gryffindor for back chat," he said in a stern tone but he was fighting the urge to laugh both at the look on Lily's face and his own brilliant improvisation.

"Is everything ok here?" asked Longbottom as his gaze shifted between Draco and Lily and back again.

"Of course, _Professor_," said Draco. He hadn't missed the glance exchanged between Lily and Longbottom. "Miss Potter here has just been giving me a piece of her mind, and it's not a particularly nice piece."

"Lily," said Longbottom looking at her for another explanation. Draco's hand twitched as if he had considered reaching for his wand.

"I know you may find it hard to believe Longbottom," Draco said with contempt. "But Potter isn't quite so delightful to all of her professors as she is to you."

Draco could feel the hatred burning within him yet he himself didn't know why it was so intense. He knew there was nothing more than friendship between Lily and Longbottom but he still felt jealous of their connection. He put his hand on Lily's shoulder to reaffirm to all three of them that she was _his_.

"I was just going to take Miss Potter to my office for the detention that she so cunningly tried to avoid," he said, still staring maliciously at Longbottom. "If you'll excuse us?" Without waiting for a reply he steered Lily away.

Neither of them said anything while they descended two more floors on their way to the dungeons. Draco was now feeling a sense of victory over Longbottom and was internally congratulating himself when Lily spoke.

"What was that all about?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco. He was so happy with his little performance upstairs that he'd convinced himself that she was too.

"You didn't have to be so mean. Nev... I mean Professor Longbottom's my friend," said Lily.

Draco stopped immediately. Both her mention of Longbottom as her friend and referring to him as _Neville_ extinguished any trace of triumph which he'd been feeling. She still called him Malfoy rather than Draco sometimes.

"I was only trying to make it believable," he lied.

Lily made no reply but just looked away.

"I could hardly have said; 'Hello Neville, how are you, old boy?' That would've just made him more suspicious," reasoned Draco.

"There's no need to mock," said Lily adopting a sulky expression.

"Sorry," said Draco and this time he was being genuine. He didn't want her to be angry with him. "We just can't risk anyone finding out, I was only acting, I meant nothing by it."

"Alright," said Lily with a slight smile.

Draco put his hand on her cheek; "Is it really all right?"

"Yes," she said confidently and with more of a smile. "Now what were you saying about your office, and detention?"

He smiled playfully; "This way Miss Potter."

* * *

**AN: If you read, please review. Thanks :)**


	15. Something Amiss

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated and sorry that this is a really short chapter but I've been kind of busy. I'm going to try to update more regularly from now on. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Something Amiss**

Draco looked through into the courtyard and saw Lily. He was about to approach her when he saw Hagrid call out to her and she walked over to him. He withdrew back into the shadows and watched them. It annoyed him that she was so friendly with the stupid oaf. What could she possibly get out of a friendship with him? He narrowed his eyes and watched the short conversation play out, unable to hear what they were saying. When Hagrid finally walked away Draco drifted over quietly.

"I hope you two aren't up to anything," he said.

She jumped at his voice but turned around smiling.

"You scared me," she said. "What do you mean up to something?"

"I just think you should be careful around...him," replied Draco as he looked over at the distant figure of the half-giant.

Lily looked too although her expression did not display the disgust that Draco's did.

"Hagrid?" she asked, genuinely surprised by the idea.

"Yes, Hagrid," said Draco looking back at her. "He keeps a lot of dangerous creatures. Creatures that I don't think even he can control," he said which was true but not the only reason that he didn't want Lily to associate with Hagrid.

"Don't be ridiculous. There is no one I'd trust more than Hagrid," she said defensively. "I've never felt threatened around him or the creatures he keeps."

"Very well," replied Malfoy stiffly, annoyed by Lily not taking his side. He knew the best way to deal with her so he softened his tone and said; "I just want to know that you're safe."

The effect was immediate; her frown disappeared and a smile took its place; "I'm fine," she said.

Draco returned the smile and, noticing that the courtyard was beginning to attract more students, turned and left. He smiled to himself knowing that Lily Potter was watching him.

* * *

**AN: Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	16. The Potter Predicament

**Chapter 16: The Potter Predicament **

Draco stood at the back of the Great Hall watching Harry Potter presenting a lecture to the fifth years. His eyes narrowed as he considered yet again the position he was in. Was Lily worth the trouble that this could bring down on him? His first thought was no, of course not. But if that was what he really thought then why didn't he just end it now? No matter how many times he went over it in his mind he always came to the same conclusion. It was not a question of whether or not he could give up Lily, that part was easy, he could let her go right now. He'd lost a lot during his life and was used to it. The question was more did he want to let her go and the answer was no. He didn't need her but he wanted her.

The lecture had finished and Draco watched as the class dispersed. He felt a twinge of resentment as Lily approached her father and spoke with him. During his school days at Hogwarts it had always been Harry Potter getting in his way and now here it was happening all over again. Sub consciously, he crossed his arms and glared in their direction.

Lily was now walking away from her father towards Draco. The sight gave him a small amount of satisfaction. She looked up at him and he winked, smirking before he reminded himself that they were in a room full of people, one of which happened to be her father. Lily had apparently been fully conscious of the fact all along because she quickly threw a worried glance over her shoulder in Harry's direction. Draco too stole a quick look in the same direction, he saw Harry looking at him and his expression was not a comforting one.


	17. A Shift in the Silence

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Yes I am still here. I'm so sorry that it has been **_**ages **_**since my last update. I've actually only just got home from about 5 weeks in the UK which, if you're wondering, was absolutely amazing! I visited lots of Harry Potter filming locations and got to see Deathly Hallows Part 2 in Scotland. Awesome! Anyway here is the next chapter, which is admittedly not that great but I'm back in fanfiction mode now so expect more regular updates and news on the sequel soon. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: A Shift in the Silence**

Knock! Knock!

Draco looked up eagerly when he heard the knock at his door.

_Could it be Lily?_ He wondered hopefully.

"Father?" came Scorpius' voice through the door.

Draco slumped, a little disappointed but even more ashamed that he wasn't happy to receive a visit from his son. He had distanced himself from Scorpius ever since Astoria's death. He tried to tell himself that it was because he didn't want to get hurt again if something happened to Scorpius too but it was rubbish. The truth was that although he had a funny way of showing it, Draco loved his son more than anyone and if something ever did happen to Scorpius it would destroy him once and for all. The quick train of thought made him feel even guiltier. In an undeliberate way he had been cruel and selfish in his grief. Maybe it was time for things to change.

"Come in," he called.

Scorpius stepped into the office, his usual smirk already in place. However Draco couldn't help but notice that both his son's eyes and voice betrayed him.

"It's Quidditch today," Scorpius pointed out.

Draco watched him for a moment, pondering the strange behaviour. He made no reply.

"Slytherin versus Hufflepuff," added Scorpius.

Draco smiled and decided to go easy on Scorpius; it was obvious that he wanted him to go and watch.

"It should be fun," said Draco. "To see you beat them idiots. I think I'll come down to the pitch and watch the match."

"Okay," said Scorpius with a long look at his father.

"Anything else?" asked Draco.

"No, nothing," mumbled Scorpius. "I better get down to the pitch now, see you there." He turned and left the office.

Draco stared after him for a moment and then looked down at the essays he'd been marking. With a shrug he grabbed his cloak and followed Scorpius. It was about time he attended one of his son's Quidditch matches again.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for remaining loyal even though I kind of abandoned you for my own enjoyment. Please welcome me back with a review and feel free to ask questions about my holiday. :)**


	18. Overheard

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Hi again! It feels good to get back into fanfiction. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Overheard**

"Victory for Slytherin!" roared the student commentator as a green-robed seeker sped around the pitch waving a tiny golden snitch.

Draco clapped, eyeing the Head Teacher of Hufflepuff who was sitting near him. She looked extremely depressed. He'd almost forgotten how much joy he could get out of a Slytherin win. He watched Scorpius dart past on his broomstick, still holding the Quaffle and smiling. It was a long time since he'd seen a genuine smile on his son's face and he wondered, even hoped a little, that his presence there today had something to do with it.

The crowd soon dispersed and Draco was making his way back towards the castle when he heard a commotion near the entrance to the Hufflepuff change rooms.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" came an angry voice. "Or I'll hex you!"

"You will do no such thing," said Draco dangerously as he approached the scene. "Lower your wand."

Malevolent grins formed on the faces of each Slytherin as the Hufflepuff who'd made the threat lowered their poised wand.

"Oh so now _Daddy's_ here to protect you," spat one of the Hufflepuff beaters.

"That's right," said Scorpius stilling smirking evilly. "Just try and curse me now."

"St–" started the Hufflepuff who, already out of sorts at having lost the match, accepted the challenge of Scorpius' taunt.

However, Draco's wand was out in a flash and with a silent swish through the air, he had tied the student's tongue in a knot and turned their hand so that the wand was pointed directly at their own heart.

The Slytherins erupted into laughter as the Hufflepuffs all started to protest loudly.

"You aren't allowed to use magic on the students!" yelled a bushy haired girl who reminded Draco (not pleasantly) of Hermione Granger.

"I am _allowed_ to use whatever means I see fit to stop students of this school from harming one another," replied Draco angrily.

The Slytherin Quidditch team were still laughing and looking on with great pleasure.

"That's enough," said Draco with a small smile of his own. "You lot better get back to the castle, I'm sure you have a lot of celebrating to do." His last comment was partnered with a particularly smug look directed at the Hufflepuffs who all wore scowls but did not retaliate.

Scorpius and the rest of the team reluctantly headed off, throwing amused glances over their shoulders as they did so.

Draco waved his wand lazily at the Hufflepuff beater who was struggling to not choke on his newly knotted tongue. The spell was released and he stowed his wand. It would've given Draco great pleasure to give the whole team detention but he decided against it as it would just mean that he'd have to attend too. He could think of a better way to spend his time.

"Fifty points from Hufflepuff," he stated loudly.

"Fifty!" screeched the bushy haired girl. "But that's way too much!"

"Your teammate was attempting to curse another student," said Draco with venom. "You should all think yourselves lucky that I haven't given you detention for the next month. Now scram before I change my mind!"

They all shot him looks of hatred that he was well used to but still hurried away before he followed through with his threat. He heard them mumbling angrily about favouritism as they left but shrugged it off. If a student was stupid enough to try to curse his son in front of him then they deserved to lose fifty points for that alone.

Draco returned to his office with the intention of marking the rest of the essays that he'd abandoned earlier but when he arrived Scorpius was already there, waiting for him.

"Why aren't you at your common room celebrating the win?" asked Draco glancing at the clock and wondering if Lily was going to pay him a visit today.

"I don't feel like it," said Scorpius. "Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

Draco's eyes narrowed as he looked at Scorpius' face.

"I'm not," he replied casually. "Why do you think that?"

"It's nothing," said Scorpius after a moment in which Draco was certain that his son had considered reading his mind. Thankfully he thought better of it. "Like you said I better go and celebrate." He turned and left.

Draco looked at the unmarked essays again and then crossed the room back to a chair in front of the fire and sat down. Scorpius was definitely suspicious but surely he couldn't know anything about Lily. They'd been so careful. But had they? The look on Harry Potter's face was still haunting Draco. Perhaps he had been a little careless.

Suddenly the door burst open and Lily entered the room.

"I need to talk to you," she said abruptly.

"Yes," he replied allowing her to continue although unsure whether he wanted her to or not.

"I don't want you to worry or anything," Lily said looking around the room, at anything but his face.

"What is it?" he asked sharply, she now had him officially concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about," she said again, only confirming in his mind that it was something to worry about.

"Lily," he said, if nothing else the suspense was killing him.

Then, quite suddenly and without any further delay, she told him.

"I think my father is suspicious of us," she said quickly. "But I'm not entirely sure, I mean he just asked me a few questions that seemed well odd but that could mean something else. And I might've mentioned something about my Patronus and maybe he saw you wink at me the other day..."

Draco heard no more of what Lily was saying. He'd just spotted something behind her on the floor. Something that made his whole insides drop. He felt the colour drain from his face and his hand reached up to hold his head as it began to swim. He knew this moment was inevitable but he'd convinced himself that it wasn't.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked but he barely heard her.

The dizziness subsided and his focus sharpened on the thin flesh coloured piece of cord, recognizable to every witch and wizard at Hogwarts as an Extendable Ear. It was lying on the floor of his office and trailing out under the door. As Draco passed Lily and headed towards the door he hoped that the person on the other side would be Scorpius. He didn't want his son, or anyone for that matter, to know about his relationship with Lily Potter but if it had to be someone, Scorpius was the only person he could trust to keep it quiet. Footsteps were echoing on the other side; the eavesdropper was running away. Draco had to know who it was; he grabbed the door handle and reefed it open. His hopes had not been realised. The person that he saw running down the corridor was probably one of the worst people it could've been.

Draco turned around and faced Lily, she was as white as a ghost and her eyes were wide with fear. How could he have been so naive to think he could keep this a secret? How could he have been so stupid to have let it get this far?

"That was your brother, Albus," he told her.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. For those of you who asked questions about my trip here are the answers. I took over 3000 photos which averaged out at about 100 per day. Now I'm just trying to go through them and decide which ones to get printed. I'll probably be posting some of them on Tumblr but I'll let you know when/if that happens. In Scotland, we went pretty much all over, places that we stayed were; Kinross, Culbokie, John O' Groats, Kirkwall (Orkney), Loch Ness (saw HP at Inverness), Breakish (Isle of Skye) and Crianlarich.**


	19. A Close Call

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

**AN: Hello! Here comes more excuses for not updating very regularly; I started a new job. I promise I will get this all up and do the sequel, it just may take longer than expected. Oh and also it's one year today since I first posted Lily Potter and the Potions Professor. Wow, I can't believe that it's been over a year since I was sitting at work staring at my computer and thinking: hmmm, what if Harry's kid hooked up with Malfoy... LOL. And now I've spent pretty much every day since obsessing over the pairing. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Close Call**

Draco was pacing back and forth in his office looking exceedingly distressed. His usually slicked back hair was falling in messy strings around his face. His mind was racing with a million different thoughts but the one that was the most prominent was; what if Harry found out? He knew full well what could happen and it wouldn't be at all pleasant. He kept expecting Potter to come bursting through the door at any minute.

"What are we going to do?" said Lily, her voice breaking into Draco's thoughts.

"I don't know..." he mumbled, hardly able to speak aloud.

Lily suddenly pulled something from her pocket and for a moment Draco thought she was pulling her wand on him. She seemed not to notice him flinch.

"I think I should get out of here," she said, ripping the packaging from around what he could now see was Secret Message Parchment, a joke shop item that was popular among the students for communicating secretly during lessons.

"Take this," said Lily, handing a piece of the paper to him. "We can use it to keep in touch. I don't think we should be seen together. I'll get to Albus before he gets to my father, I'll tell him to keep quiet."

Draco listened carefully, grateful that she was taking charge; that she had a plan at all.

"But what will you say?" he asked realising that while she did have a plan, it wasn't a very good one.

"I'll think of something," she said, providing no reassurance whatsoever.

She'd reached the door and looked back at him.

He was suddenly overcome by a strange sense that the end was near but he managed a small smile and crossed the room to her. He kissed her quickly on the lips and then stared at her for a moment. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and he felt the familiar quickening of his heart beat as he looked into them. It was usually a welcomed feeling but today it was just painful.

"Be safe," he managed to say and then she was out the door and gone.

**X**

Draco locked the door once Lily had left but as he did so he reflected on how weak of an action it was. If Potter found out the truth no lock on a wooden door was going to stop him.

Draco was still holding the parchment in his hands. He looked down at it; still blank. The clock which hung on the wall ticked loudly reminding Draco that with each second that passed, Albus was that little bit closer to revealing Draco and Lily's secret to Harry Potter.

Then, for the first time, his thoughts turned to Scorpius. He knew that his son was still not coping with Astoria's death. The truth was neither of them had even tried to cope at all and now Draco had moved on to someone else. How would Scorpius take the news? If Albus succeeded in his mission Scorpius would undoubtedly find out. It was yet another thing that would push Scorpius further away. While Draco had avoided the subject in the past, even within his own thoughts, he knew that he had not been a good father in the past few years.

A sudden noise caused Draco to jump and he swung around to face the door again. A tiny mouse scurried past and he felt a sense of both relief and embarrassment. He pulled his wand out and fired a spell at the innocent creature causing it to run off and under the door. Draco checked the clock again; time was moving so fast. Where was Lily? Where was Albus? Where was their father? He looked down at the parchment again; blank.

His wand was still in his hand so he decided to use it and began casting protective charms on the doorway. He was really getting worried now; if Albus had wanted to he could easily have been back in Hogsmeade by now. Harry could be on his way to the dungeons right now. It wasn't until now that the idea to flee struck Draco; why hadn't he considered it before? He frowned at the thought of his strange behaviour. Before he could think on it too long however he caught sight of something moving on the parchment which he still held. Looking down he saw some words appearing; _Albus is taken care of _in Lily's hand. Draco stared at the sentence for a moment. She'd done it. Lily said she'd stop Albus and she had. Crisis adverted; could it really be that easy? He felt a wash of relief sweep through him and he whole body relaxed. He walked to his desk, picked up and quill and wrote; _thank you_ on the paper. As he tapped his wand upon the words and watched them disappear he smiled to himself. They had gotten away with it, for now at least, and that was all that mattered. He didn't care how she'd done it but Lily had stopped Albus from telling their father and she'd done it to protect him, Draco Malfoy. Lily Potter had just chosen him over her family, over Harry Potter and that gave him a feeling of triumph that he hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and please leave me a review ^_^**


	20. Bitter Sweet Candy

**Draco Malfoy and the Potions Pupil**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Bitter Sweet Candy**

It was a mild but dreary day as Draco stood in the afternoon shadow of Hogwarts castle. The sun shone weakly in amongst a scattering of clouds while a lazy breeze occasionally ruffled the drying leaves which lay on the ground.

He watched a large, dark owl swoop down and land gently and silently in front of him. It held it's leg out patiently and Draco crouched down to untie the small package. He stood up once again holding the owl's delivery in his hand while the owl took flight again and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. It expected no offer of gratitude from Draco because it never received any. Draco looked at the parcel and knew it was from his mother even though it was his father's owl that had brought it. Unfolding the attached letter and reading the contents verified his assumption. Another pack of candy to keep his spirits up. He smiled to himself; after all these years he still got pleasure out of receiving an owl bearing treat from his mother while he was at Hogwarts.

He took one of the chocolate frogs out and grabbed it before it could jump away. When it stopped moving he took a bite and then looked at the card that came with it. His eye twitched as he saw Harry Potter grinning back at him.

He tightened his grip around it, crushing it and threw it on the ground. He stepped on it as he walked away leaving a still smiling Harry Potter card in the half-dried mud.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
